Episode 26: Vampire Knight
Vampire Knight (ヴァンパイアの騎士, Vanpaia no Naito, literally "Vampire's Knight") is the 26th and final episode of the ''Vampire Knight'' anime series. Premise From Netflix:Netflix listing: https://www.netflix.com/title/70309457, retrieved January 13, 2017. :"All of Zero's strength is not enough to kill Rido -- he will need Kaname's help. But the fight will leave Cross Academy devastated." From Amazon:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 2, retrieved January 13, 2017.Note: The Viz Media summary is similar to the Amazon summary: Vampire Knight season 2 episode 13, retrieved January 13, 2017. "All of Zero’s strength is not enough to kill Rido, and Rido runs away. However, Kaname finds Rido, and Zero arrives soon after. The two of them attack Rido." :"All of Zero's strength is not enough to kill Rido, and Rido runs away. However, Kaname finds Rido, and Zero arrives soon after. The two of them attack Rido. After the fight, the sun rises upon the devastated Cross Academy." Summary Zero attacks with Bloody Rose, releasing several beams of light that pierce Rido Kuran's minions and graze Rido himself while missing the Night Class students. When the light dies, it's revealed the beams of light are vines that have come out of Bloody Rose. Looking around the sea of ash he's created, Zero wonders where Rido is, only to notice his scent is further away. In the forest, Rido is trying to recuperate from his injury by sucking blood from his followers. However, Kaname arrives, apologizing for interrupting his "Uncle's" meal, warning him it's dawn; the time for vampires is over. While Kaname and Rido are fighting, Zero interferes and attacks Rido with a powerful shot from his Bloody Rose, just like Kaname planned. Thus, Rido is killed. Zero is ready to kill Kaname next, but Yuki's arrival stops him; Kaname had said before that Zero would never betray Yuki. Kaname tells Yuki it will soon be time to leave. Kaname tells the Night Students that he is disbanding their classes because they were all only pawns he gathered to protect Yuki. Aido only laughs; if that had been true, they would have been dead by now. He then notes Seiren lied about protecting Yuki, which is out of character for her. As everyone tries deciding what to do with their lives, Seiren, Ruka, Akatsuki and Aido decide that their place is with Kaname and Yuki. Shiki and Rima find Takuma's sword in the senate's rubble; Shiki hopes to get a reward from Takuma for returning the blade to him while Rima follows as someone needs to feed him. Elsewhere, Yuki and Zero meet on the roof, both note how bright the morning sun is. Yuki asks Zero if he remembers making her promise to kill him if he became a vampire, asking what he would do if she became one instead; he'd vowed to prevent it from happening. However, Zero says that there is no proof to prove she is a vampire. Yuki tries getting Zero to quit denying the truth, only to be told to suck his blood to prove it. With reluctance, Yuki complies. As she drinks Zero's blood, she realizes what he meant when he told her he could tell she wanted Kaname to drink her blood instead; she sees Zero's feelings for her, learning that he's been love with her. Unable to deny the truth anymore, Zero says they next time they meet, he'll kill her. Despite the cruel promise of death by a friend's hand, Yuki says she's looking forward to it. Back in her room, Yuki is packing her belongings and removing Artemis' hoster; she remembers Yori returning Artemis to her, saying they'll always be best friends. She then sees the preserved rose Kaname gave her fall out of her pocket, remembering how he said his feelings had the opposite effect on her. She quickly goes over to Kaname with her luggage, saying that they better leave before the sun gets too high. This surprises him, wondering why she is doing this; she's no longer in danger, so she's free to do whatever she pleases. Yuki dismisses Kaname's accusation that she's going with him out of gratitude, Yuki explains he's one of the people she wants to protect. Leaving, Kaien Cross greets them, noting he'll miss Yuki's mistreat of him; Yuki bids good-bye to her "father", making him happy. Cross warns Kaname not to hurt Yuki and sees them off. Much to their surprise, Ruka, Akatsuki and Aido are waiting for them; they explain that they have chosen to follow them of their own free will. Kaname tells them to do as they please, making Yuki smile. As the five vampires leave, Cross remembers Juri wishing Yuki could live a happy human life free of the burden of a Pureblood; however, Cross looks down at the group, noticing Ruka and Aido fighting over who will carry the Pureblood's luggage as Yuki smiles and tries to calm them down. Yuki decided to face her fate and is still smiling. At that moment, Yagari hits him with a rock, reminding Cross that the Day Class students are still in the auditorium; he quickly tells them the danger has passed. However, Yori feels sad that Yuki isn't there. Yagari works on cleaning up the rubble from the gate Cross destroyed, being surprised by the appearance of fellow Hunters, ready to help. Zero looks off into the sky, remembering he promised Yuki he would kill her the next time they met. Yuki remembers this at the same time, saying she'll be waiting for that day to come. Images gallery Vampire Knight Guilty 12-009.jpg 20090130180213.jpg Vlcsnap-262882.png Vampire-knight-guilty-ending-vampire-knight-yuki-kaname-24560331-720-405.jpg Vlcsnap-264759.png Trivia * The Japanese title mirrors that of the first episode: " " or "Vampire's Night" (ヴァンパイアの夜, Vanpaia no Yoru), compared to this episode's (literal translation) title "Knight of Vampires" or "Vampire's Knight" (ヴァンパイアの騎士, Vanpaia no Naito). Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2